This invention relates to a double load trailer having a horizontal frame slidably mounted on top of another horizontal frame for receiving automobiles, boats or the like thereon and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a double load trailer having a first frame mounted on a wheeled axle and adapted for receiving an automobile thereon and a second horizontal frame slidably mounted above the first frame and adapted for receiving a boat thereon.
Heretofore, there have been various types of car and boat trailers, camper and boat trailer combinations and trailers for receiving boats and motorcycles thereon. These different types of trailers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,420 to Vencill et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,772 to Prudhomme, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,265 to Smiley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,057 to Guthry and U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,056 to Watson.
None of the above mentioned patents describe nor do they teach the unique combination of structure making up the subject double load trailer as described herein.